


See You Soon

by InsaneLynx



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Character Death, Cutting, Depression, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneLynx/pseuds/InsaneLynx
Summary: Dallon is in love with his best friend, Brendon. What does Brendon feel towards him? Read to find out...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this Cancer (cover) by Twenty One Pilots while reading this.

Dallon had just turned 16 last month. He only was going into his Junior year of high school. Yeah, he was young but.....he was in love. Despite all of the things people told him. "You're too young to be in love." "You're only sixteen you don't know what love is." "You're just a fucking faggot you don't know anything." He was in love, he knew it. He was in love with a 15 year old named Brendon, Brendon was only a sophomore but he didn't fucking care. It didn't change his feelings towards him.....not one bit. It had been at least 5 years since when he first met Brendon and when he first fell in love with him. There was only one problem. Brendon didn't know about any of this, that's why this was gonna be the day Dallon was going to tell him.

_Knock, knock._ Two faint knocks echoed throughout the big, empty house has Dallon stood up frightened for Brendon's reaction. He took a big gasp of air, telling himself it was gonna be okay and carefully walked towards the door slightly shaking. He reached the door and clenched his left fist and softly opened the door with his right one. Almost instantly all that worry, shakiness, all that fear just fell away into nothing the minute Dallon laid his eyes on the boy he loved once again. It was almost as if whenever Brendon was near him, close to him, with him the world just seemed perfect. Sadly that feeling did not last as long as Dallon wished

"Hey Dal. What did you want to talk about?" Brendon asking smiling showing his almost perfect white teeth. 

"Oh. I-I-um... well...." Dallon sighed and looked towards the ground. "Let's talk in my room." He lead Brendon to his room almost exclusively filled with music posters and trinkets. Queen, Misfits, Green Day, Bowie, Blink-182 etc. "There's something kind of important I wanted to tell you. And I've needed to tell you this for a pretty long time now."

Brendon looked up somewhat concerned. "Of course, what is it? You can tell me anything." 

Dallon drew in a deep breath in and slowly exhaled closing his eyes trying to relax. "I'm in love with you Bren. In fact I've been in love with you ever since we met all those years." He spoke smiling thinking of the memories they've had together. But his smile slowly faded as he saw Brendon's face. 

There were thick, salty tears welling up in his eyes threatening to drop as he covered up his mouth. Brendon could barely speak yet he managed to get two words before leaving the room and running out of the house. "I'm sorry..." 

Dallon stood there trembling, shaking uncontrollably and hardly able to take in a single breath until his legs weren't able to support him and he collapsed onto the floor. His heart hurt. The pain was more devastating, and more excruciatingly mortifying than any pain he had the misfortune of having within his entire life. Dallon felt alone in the world once again like before he had met Brendon. Only this time it was way worse. This time he had the hurt of knowing that instead of having no one out there who he cared for and cared for him he had someone he cared for, someone who used to care for him. But now he was alone......he was alone and he had no one.  Dallon knew there was only one thing left to do. Only one thing left to cure the pain. Only one thing left to make him go numb. 

He dragged his almost lifeless body from a heap on the floor into his white glistening tiled bathroom. Dallon opened the bottom cabinet and pulled out a small, square black box opening it still shaking. He quickly pulled out a small, sharp, clean blade admiring it. He carefully placed the blade on his scarred up, pink and pale wrist from many times before.

Brendon was alone his room sobbing curled up with a ball on his cold wood floor. What had he done? How could he do that Dallon? He was in love in Dallon...he really was. But he freaked out. After so long of not even so much as entertaining the idea of Dallon feeling the same way towards him his mind didn't even have the time to process what dallon said for those stupid fucking words came out his mouth. What if Dallon never forgives him for this. What will he do without him. Finally Brendon figured he had to fix this before it was too late. He grabbed his black & white converse and slipped them on not even bothering to tie them properly before quickly running out the door back over to Dallon's house.

Brendon ran into the house not bothering to knock as he dropped his black backpack by the front door. "Dallon. I need to talk to you." There was no response but Brendon just figured he was hiding from him. "This is serious Dal." This time Brendon was seriously worried, where was he? Brendon bursted open his bedroom door looking for Dallon, the kitchen, the basement, finally he tried to open the bathroom door. It was locked. He knocked on it with all his might "Dallon.....Open the fucking door you're scaring me." Finally he took his foot and kicked down the door and what he saw was the one thing he wished he would never have to see in his life.  
  
Dallon lay on the ground cold, and lifeless surrounded by dark pools of his own blood. There was no color in his face. No sparkle in his eye. Dallon was gone. 

"DALLON!" Brendon ran over to the love of his life tears dripping from his eyes as he kneeled in the pooling blood not caring about the now stained jeans. "No! Dallon you can't fucking leave me!" "I love you." He ran his hand in Dallon's soft, short hair down his no longer warm, bright face. "Please Dal.....Come back." Brendon laid his head on his chest holding tight on to his shirt closing his eyes shut. He listened to the silence of his no longer beating heart. Brendon sat up grabbed the the knife floating in the pool of blood slitting his own wrist. He felt his vision slowly become a soft gray blur as he laid down next to Dallon giving him a faint smile before it all went black.

"See You Soon."

 

 


End file.
